Confession
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Mikan is sitting under the sakura tree thinking. Natsume comes and joins her. what will happen? will they confess or fight like always? Natsume is a little OOC. full summary inside, my first fic. Pl be nice. Flames are accepted and appreciated though.


Confession

Summary: Mikan is sitting under the sakura tree deep in thought when Natsume comes and sits beside her. What will happen between our favorite couple now?? Will they fight as usual or will they take another step to improve their relationship?? Read and find out… Natsume is a little OOC….. Please R n R. my first fanfic pl be nice. flames r accepted and appreciated though

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A beautiful auburn haired girl with curves to die for and a face that made all the boys wish for her as their girlfriend sat under a sakura tree. Narumi-sensei had told them that they have a free day since the teachers have an important meeting to attend to. Her name was Mikan Sakura. They all (Mikan and co.) were all fifteen now. They had all grown to become beautiful girls and handsome boys. Most had already become couples. Anna had hooked up with Koko. Yuu was with Nanoko, Sumire with Mochu (Yes, she finally gave up on Natsume and Ruka and realized her true feelings) while, believe it or not, Ruka gave up on Mikan and realized his feelings for Hotaru, Mikan's best friend.

Mikan and Natsume still weren't a couple much to their friends' and their own distress. Every time they would try to confess to each other, they would back out at the last moment for fear of rejection. Yes, after five years of being Natsume's partner, friend and, unbeknownst to Mikan herself, the love of his life, our beautiful tangerine had fallen deeply in love with our handsome flame caster.

Now Mikan leaves her hair down increasing her beauty. Due to this and her sweet nature, she had her own fanclub. But she is just as naïve as ever and is completely oblivious to their feelings for her. She is still as polite and sweet as ever. She is not a clumsy ditz anymore. She is now a special star student and has improved greatly in her academics and has mastered all her alices (two years ago the academy found out that Mikan has another very rare alice- the steal, erase copy alice also known as SEC. She got this from her mother while she got her nullification alice from her father. Now using the copy alice she has all the alices that exist in the world.) She goes on missions for Persona lessening the load of missions on Natsume. She even managed to melt the cold exterior that Persona keeps up all the time. Mikan turned up being the only person who found a place in everybody, including Jinno sensei's heart.

Coming back to the story, Mikan was deep in thought about our beloved flame caster. She was sitting under the sakura tree with her back leaning against its bark. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the object of her affections coming near her with his trademark manga and sitting beside her. Seeing Mikan's eyes closed and the serene smile on her face, Natsume couldn't stop a soft loving smile from creeping onto his face. Just looking at her face reminded Natsume of how much he loves her.

If Mikan has grown, Natsume's growth was no pushover. He had grown to become even more handsome than before. His raven hair fell softly into his crimson orbs. He had become lean and muscular and his face had a handsome and chiseled look on it. All the girls practically swooned over him. But he had eyes only for his tangerine. He still wore his uniform untidily with the first two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his tie loose around his neck. But that just added to his looks making him look perfect in everyone's eyes. He still had that cold personality unless he's around Mikan. When he is around Mikan he changes completely. His eyes soften and a loving glow is visible in them. He smiles a lot more and attends all of the classes since Mikan is his seatmate. Ruka sits beside Hotaru now so the last bench only seats Mikan and Natsume. Even if someone else tries sitting there Natsume burns their shirt or hair in order to keep them away. Secretly Mikan is thankful for what he does. This way she gets more alone time with Natsume.

Natsume still teases Mikan but his love for her is always visible in his teasings. He still calls her by names of those childish underwear she used to wear even though she stopped wearing them years ago. Mikan doesn't mind it now. To her it is their personal way of talking to each other which no one else is allowed to use except them.

Natsume shook his head at his tangerine's cute carelessness and smirking started reading his manga stealing glances at Mikan every few minutes.

Mikan snapped out of her trance after about twenty minutes. She sighed softly and gasped when she saw Natsume sitting beside her, looking at her questioningly. She blushed bright crimson as she got hypnotized by his deep crimson orbs.

'_She looks so cute blushing crimson like that. Huh?! What am I saying?? My Mikan looks cute and beautiful all the time………'_ Natsume thought '_that's one of the reasons why I love her so much.'_

Mikan was completely lost in Natsume's eyes. '_His eyes are so deep, anyone could get lost in them. I love him so much, but if he rejects me, I don't know what I would do! I'd be heartbroken and I won't be able to stand it……'_ Mikan thought as her eyes started tearing up.

The moment Natsume saw this, his eyes widened.

Tears slid down Mikan's soft cheeks. As she felt her tears travel down her face, Mikan gasped and moved to stand up so as to hide her tears from Natsume.

Natsume saw her move and caught a hold of her wrist preventing her from running away. Mikan struggled against him but he had a steel grip.

She stopped struggling realizing it was futile and let him pull her on to his lap.

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's petite waist and hugged her close. His right arm was curled around her waist while he ran the fingers of his other hand through Mikan's silky soft auburn tresses. He let her cry on his chest not minding the fact that his shirt was getting wet due to her tears as he whispered soft words of comfort in her ear placing soft kisses on her neck and earlobe.

She stopped crying after a while and couldn't stop herself from confessing her feelings to him.

"Ai…Aish…Aishiteru Natsume-kun. I… I love y… you so much. Its o… okay if y…you don't feel the s… same but-"Mikan stuttered but was cut off by a pair of soft warm lips being placed on her own. Her eyes widened as Natsume deepened the kiss. '_Natsume is KISSING me??'_

She was completely surprised but after a few moments she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Natsume smirked against her lips and thought '_God! Her lips are so soft and she tastes like strawberry dipped in chocolate. I'll never get bored of her taste and smell. She smells of cherryblosoms. I love her so much. And now I found out that she feels the same. I'm so happy. She is the best girl I could ever get. Everyone pales in comparison to her. MY love. MY Mikan.'_

He nibbled on her lower lip begging for permission to enter her cavern. She opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue enter her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue with his own sensually. He pulled her as close to his body as possible literally molding their bodies together while running his fingers through her hair.

She moaned into his mouth and he groaned back as he explored every nook and cranny of her mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth as his tongue retreated back. She treated him the same way he treated her mouth. He groaned in response '_God! He's/She's such an amazing kisser.' _this thought ran through both their minds as he kissed her harder.

They broke the kiss when oxygen became a necessity. That's when Mikan realized that her arms had wrapped around Natsume's neck and her fingers were lost in his soft raven hair. They looked each other in the eye and smiled softly at the other.

He pushed her head onto his chest and whispered "Aishiteru Mikan-chan. I love you so much. Will you be my girlfriend, Polka?" he asked as he nuzzled his face in her hair. Mikan's eyes widened as she pulled herself back to search his eyes and look for any signs of deceit. She searched but found none. A heartwarming smile appeared on her face as she said "Yes! Yes Natsume I would love to be your girlfriend."

Natsume smiled and leaned his head down and caught her lips in a fierce and passionate kiss again.

/

Behind a nearby bush four couples namely Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Koko, Nanoko, Yuu, Sumire, and Mochu were watching their friends as they made out under the sakura tree. They smiled at each other and decided to give the two lovebirds some private time together. For once Hotaru decided to let Mikan and Natsume enjoy some time alone without her recording them.

"Those two deserve this happiness, don't they??" Ruka asked the others smiling softly, happy for his best friends.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Those two had gone through a lot up till now and they deserve a happy ending.

--owari--

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

.


End file.
